Refrigerators are commonly used to maintain a cold internal temperature which helps to prevent foods and beverages from spoiling. While closed, refrigerators are effective at accomplishing this task. However, if one or more doors from the refrigerator are left ajar, heat may be permitted to enter the refrigerator, warming the internal temperature. As heat enters, the refrigerator must work harder to expel heat in order to keep foods cold. If gone unnoticed, an open door can lead to the spoiling of foods and vast amounts of wasted energy. When a refrigerator is unplugged, keeping the refrigerator doors open helps to prevent mold from growing within the refrigerator. Unfortunately, without additional hardware, it can be difficult to prevent the doors of a refrigerator from closing, especially when transporting the refrigerator.
Accordingly, there is a present need for a system which can be used to secure the doors of a refrigerator in either an open position or a closed position. The present invention is a refrigerator locking system which can be used to secure multiple doors of a refrigerator at once. The system uses a door block which can be used to keep the refrigerator doors closed to prevent unauthorized access or to prevent foods from falling out of the refrigerator. This can be especially useful for refrigerators that are installed within campers or recreational vehicles which may be subjected to unpredictable movements. The door block may also be positioned in between the doors and the refrigerator to prevent the doors from closing.